Murasakiiro No Kumo Hen Rewrite
by VanillaDeluxe16
Summary: No matter what you do, change in one's psyche is inevitable. This is the story of a cynical young man and an idealistic young woman as they journey together throughout an entire region. They were both different but, at the same time, quite similar to each other. A rewrite of Murasaakiro No Kumo Hen/Purple Cloud Chapter.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's been so long, huh?

I regret to inform you that the 18-chapter _Kumo Hen_ will continue no more... But along that comes an actual rewrite with probably a different plot than the initial one.

There should be a cover along with it, but drawing it gave me a hard and frustrating time. Don't worry, the cover will come eventually.

After coming up with different ideas for a solid beginning, I settled down onto the content below; thanks to my friend IRL, who helped me with the chapter plot's direction. Also special thanks to Wheatscuits for giving the chapter synopsis a quick check to see if anything went wrong with either series' canon.

Without further ado, let us start.

**A/N End**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pokemon (c) Game Freak**

* * *

_**Murasaakiro No Kumo Hen –Rewrite–**_

_**Act I: To the Beginning**_

_**Target 1: The Fated Day I**_

* * *

_Two Years…_

_It has been two years ever since Tsuna and everyone else that managed to travel to the future, sans Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin, mysteriously ended up in a foreign world dragged by an unknown force._

_No, it was foreign yet familiar-this was the supposed fictional world of Pokemon._

_In order to further dig out some clues on how they ended up in the Pokemon world, they realized that mere manpower was not enough, and this world will be thrown into chaos if they were to introduce the Dying Will Flame. So they pursued their own Journeys much like every starting Trainer from every Pokemon media: picking the usual starter Pokemon while conquering all eight (or sixteen, if you started at Johto) Gyms._

_As time suggested, two years was enough for any major event to occur. This was the case for one Kyoya Hibari, a once independent travelling Trainer who was forced to work under Professor Rowan's wing under the constraint of certain limitations._

_In order for the bird to break free from his cage, he must achieve the nigh impossible…_

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Jubilife City_

_05:45:39_

If it were anything, Hibari was relieved that there were not too many people loitering around the streets.

Walking through the big city covered by the soft and dark veils of dusk provided scenery enough to calm the skylark. He needed a peace in mind after the rather frustrating event that transpired at the course of eleven days.

Sitting on a nearby bench, he gazed upon the vanishing stars and gave out a sigh. At least he was almost done with his task, right? His eyes hardened before he managed to close them, _'This thing is all that matters now… if I manage to complete it; I would finally be freed at last.'_

Just before Hibari managed to fully rest his aching joints and throbbing head, a shadow of a man in his mid-forties dared approach his tired figure.

He wearily opened his eyes and gazed at the incoming figure before his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a scowl. '_Oh, it's __**him**__…_' he thought.

A bespectacled raven-haired man donning blue eyes waved his free hand at him while in the other held several groceries. Some of his hair was combed roughly to the back, with the others being stubborn and all over the place. With a carefree smile, he addressed him, "Good morning, Hibari. A coincidence that we crossed roads once more; it has been a long time."

Scowling even further, Hibari was forced to offer his courtesy to get away as soon as possible, "Hn… I would say those words as well, Daniel Platinum. I see that Rowan ordered you again to buy those… sweets."

"Ah, this…" Daniel chuckled as he held the bag up, "You know the Professor… in order to stay cool and collected when crushed by a huge amount of stress or presented an idea that required critical thinking, he needs sweet foods in order to think straight."

"Hmph, how childish," he turned away from the assistant, disgusted on how a revered Pokemon Professor still acted like a child despite being an adult. Disgusted on how a Pokemon Professor who acted immaturely was a senior to Professor Oak, the most well-known Professor as well as the one who gave Hibari his first Pokedex.

Daniel chuckled again and occupied the spot beside Hibari, putting down the bag near his feet, "We all have our moments."

"'Our moments', huh?" Hibari gave him an accusatory look. "Hn… like _that_, Platinum?"

"_H-Hibari_!" Daniel waved a hand in defense as he tried to remove a memory from his brain by repeatedly shaking his head.

When said memory finally faded away, he recomposed himself with a cough.

"_Please_ do not bring that moment up. I have my reasons for doing _that_."

Hibari's growing smirk shrunk back to indifference.

"Anyways, did you manage to hatch an Adamant-natured Starly from the Daycare?"

Hibari scoffed, "Took me fifteen _damn_ times to get that Starly."

"So, are you going to train it the way I recommended you to?"

"252 Attack, 252 Speed, and 4HP? I am working on it. Recently, it evolved into Staraptor and learned Close Combat."

"Then you're good to go!" Daniel flashed a thumbs up at the skylark. "Lab records show that Staraptor has a chance to overcome Rock and Steel-types that its brethren can't and that's through Close Combat. But other than that, Staraptor is only a decent Pokemon. I am surprised that out of all Flying-types, you chose it. You could have benefitted from a Gyarados."

Hibari released an amount of fake laughter before glaring at the assistant, "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not… I'm just saying."

Momentary silence surrounded both men before Daniel finally cleared his throat,

"Say, how are Tsuna and the others?"

Hibari shook his head, "I lost contact with them when I started doing fieldwork… didn't bother with those herbivores ever since. I assume they're all over regions such as Hoenn or Unova."

"You didn't bother with them ever since?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow at the skylark's answer, "You're probably forgetting that one of those 'herbivores' bound you like a bird in a cage. If you didn't accept it at that time, then…"

"I shouldn't be here," Hibari continued. Snapping from his brief trance, he glared at Daniel, "and may I ask where did you get all this?"

"The Professor announced it more than a year ago. He told us of a new assistant joining our numbers, only unwilling and bound by the conditions of a bet."

Hibari's eyes were cast down on the floor, remembering the event that plunged him in this entire mess in the first place.

* * *

_Two Years Ago..._

_"Hibari."_

_"Hm? What do you want, Infant?"_

_"Well, I just want to tell you that we are doing a bet."_

_"Oh? What's this, out of a sudden?"_

_Reborn smirked at the skylark's reaction._

_"We don't know how to come back to Namimori yet, but how about we pass some time with this mini-challenge."_

_Kyoya Hibari was not a man who backed down any challenges-even if his pride was at stake._

_"Tell me, what's the challenge?"_

_Reborn's eyes glinted with amusement under the shadow of his fedora before announcing the challenge._

_"Let us see which one of us will gain a thousand straight victories against strong Trainers without losing a match."_

_Hibari's eyes widened for a brief moment before his lips curled upwards, "Interesting… what's the catch?"_

_Reborn tipped his signature hat, "Loser has to do what the winner says without complaining. He should also finish the winner's command fair and square."_

_Hibari's smirk widened, "Very well, I'll accept the challenge."_

_However, in the end, the odds weren't in his favor. Just as he was about to gain his thousandth victory, his remaining Pokemon were brutally defeated by a Trainer whose face he could not forget. Since then, he had to abide by the conditions of the bet: finish Reborn's command of completing the Pokedex fair and square. After this, he swore to someday bite the Trainer who sent him to humiliation to death._

* * *

"Hello? Hibari?"

The skylark snapped back to reality as he heard the voice that constantly shouted his name. Immediately slapping the hand in front of his face away, he grabbed Daniel's collar, "What in _Arceus' name_ are you _doing_, Platinum?"

The assistant didn't even flinch despite facing certain death, "The Professor called both of us over for a quick meeting. Everyone is going to attend."

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Sandgem Town_

_06:45:39_

Both assistants were glad that Jubilife was only fifteen minutes away from Sandgem, so they did not require any flying Pokemon to arrive to the sand-filled village. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

The Lab where Rowan conducted most of his research was nowhere around fancy nor prestige, being built on a corner near a group of large trees and donning just cream colored walls surrounded by wide windows and large chestnut beams. It was protected from the weather by a faded navy blue roof and sported a walnut door with a smaller window at the center. Its 'extension' only occupied a few acres of land, beige in color with a few walnut beams and a decent-sized window. It was covered by a chocolate roof, a grey chimney and some vents protruding from it.

Being the one who treats other people with respect, Daniel was the one who held the door open for the skylark, despite his other hand being occupied by sweets. With a scoff, Hibari marched into the building while ignoring the devoted assistant. When he confirmed that Hibari's already inside, Daniel followed suit, closing the door behind him.

Passing through complicated machinery and cream shelves heavily brimmed with books, they joined the crowd that gathered around the desk of Sinnoh's Professor.

"Good morning, Mr. Platinum," a voice greeted.

"Ah, Lucas, good morning to you as well," Daniel radiated a familiar aura at the young raven-haired assistant that greeted him. Lucas Diamond… a boy around the same age as Tsuna and the others who annoyingly called himself Hibari's 'rival', when Hibari himself knew that Lucas was nowhere near his caliber, physically or Pokemon battle-wise.

"I see that you are here as well, _chicken_," Lucas hissed in a low voice; azure orbs glaring daggers into the skylark's soul. Hibari was obviously unfazed, pissed at the fact that the beret-wearing herbivore came up with a more insulting nickname for him than one of Mukuro Rokudo's lackeys who formerly called him 'duck'.

All commotion in the lab stopped upon hearing the footsteps of Rowan as he entered through the back door, a Pokeball in one hand.

Rowan cleared his throat before he began, "Ladies and gentlemen." Announcing those words, Rowan tossed the Pokeball into the air.

What came out surprised everyone. Daniel and Lucas gazed in awe while Hibari simply raised an eyebrow.

A quadruped cream-colored Pokemon with large pinkish ears landed on the table with such grace, three-toed feet sharing the colors of its ears. It stared at them with large electric blue eyes, its pinkish tail wagging in curiosity. Pale cream bows with pink centers were placed on its left ear and around its neck; three long pale cream strands with pink and blue tips protruded from those bows and moved on its own accord, in a manner that makes it look like it's blown by the wind.

Professor Rowan continued, "Just recently, an eighteenth type of Pokemon has been discovered: the Fairy-type."

Everyone then approached the new Pokemon out of sheer curiosity, feeling its fur, ears, feet, tail, bows, and strands.

Out of everyone in the Lab, Lucas was the most enthusiastic about the new Pokemon. He pinched the Pokemon's cheeks, grinning when it produced a cute whining noise, "So Professor… what is this Pokemon?"

A small smile made its way to Rowan's face, "That is Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon and the new Fairy-type evolution of Eevee."

Hibari immediately made an angry glare at Rowan that indicated 'explain things. _NOW_.' Chuckling at Hibari's expression, Rowan added, "Our colleagues back at Kalos observed that this unique type is strong against Fighting, Dark, and Dragon-types and are weak against Poison and Steel-types. They also discovered that known Pokemon such as Cleffa, Togepi, and Gardevoir are also part-Fairy as well."

By hearing those information, everyone in the lab sans Hibari were drawn to Sylveon more and more like a moth to a flame. Sylveon appears to be thankful for their attention to itself, even if it was too much.

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Pokemon Lab, Sandgem Town_

_07:15:54_

Everyone went back to either their lab work or their fieldwork after the meeting has ended. Hibari was about to go back to his fieldwork at Lake Valor when Rowan called him back for a brief discussion.

Crossing his arms, Hibari asked in an annoyed tone, "What now?"

Rowan chuckled, "You know that you are not required to catch any new Fairy-types, as they are just a recently discovered type."

"Hmph..." Hibari looked away in disgust and secret humiliation. Of course it sounds absurd to try to collect the data of 649 Pokemon only to find out you have to catch more, especially with the new Type that lingered in the air like a foul scent of the dead.

"Anyways, are you almost finished with the task I gave to you eleven days prior?"

Hibari looked at Rowan in slight confusion, "You mean the probability of finding a certain Pokemon in a certain area? I do not know why you need it or why it ties to evolution."

Rowan changed his composure to a more relaxing one, chuckling a bit at Hibari's curiosity, "Sometimes, though, we can find out more information about a Pokemon if they are found in greater numbers under a specific location. Also, we would be able to monitor how it evolves and how its behavior and lifestyle changes upon evolution."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at Rowan's logic, "That's it?"

Rowan crossed his arms behind his back and regained his professor persona, "You should have noticed it in your starter as well. Upon her final evolution, her motherly instincts kicked in, despite her former disposition and her status of not being a mother yet."

"Hm, it makes my Pokemon act more like a herbivore, then…" Hibari glanced at the side in anger.

Rowan shook his head, "It does not make her into a 'herbivore' but rather a better Pokemon. Through years of study, I realized that most Pokemon are connected to each other in some way. I also realized that even though they refuse to evolve, change is still inevitable. A Pokemon would change its way of thinking over time, or even have different views on things. Take, for example, a Starly. It lives with other Starly because it realizes that it is weak individually. It still applies to it after its evolution as Staravia, where it still lives with a flock of Staravia. However, upon its evolution as a Staraptor, it begins to live alone and, because of its pride in the strength it gained from training as a Starly and Staravia, it challenges stronger foes and continues to battle even if injured. Sounds familiar, no?"

Hibari scowled at this, as Rowan and the other assistants wanted to make comparisons between the skylark and a Pokemon, always hinting at the fact that he was weak and innocent once before becoming a savage battle-hardened warrior.

"Not funny," the skylark hissed.

Rowan chuckled heartily, "You are the same as always, lad!"

This is really starting to piss Hibari off. Somehow, the Sinnoh Professor was always having fun in pushing random buttons mentally to see if any emotion will come out of the skylark's impassive face.

"Ahem," Rowan cleared his throat, "I need to discuss something with you… but that will have to wait tomorrow, as I see that you are not done yet with your business at Lake Valor."

"Hn," with a snort, Kyoya Hibari left the lab, leaving Rowan to sigh in frustration. '_It is indeed unfortunate… with the considerate amount of them already taken…_'

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Lake Valor_

_18:04:28_

"Just a little more data, Sceptile."

A groan escaped the Forest Pokemon's lips as she was ordered again to battle against weaker and younger Pokemon for data collection. No, Sceptile didn't think of the Pokemon in this area as _weak_, but rather, _inexperienced_- they still have a long way to go, and with her bashing every single one's dignity to nothingness, it felt like she was the bully.

The problem with Sceptile since it evolved- no, _since the very beginning_, was that she had the quality of who would be called a 'herbivore' in her Trainer's dictionary. This was due to being Gentle-natured, meaning that she was not good at Offense but rather Defense- Special Defense to be exact. The stat seems to give it more survivability against Special Attack moves which where the majority of Fire-type moves lie, but that is rendered useless by more physically-oriented Types such as Bug and Flying.

To be able to make up for it, Hibari trained her in her Attack, Speed, and a bit of her HP. He who leaned on the motto 'charge in, guns blazing,' preferred Sceptile to keep up in the area of Offense.

The stats, as he learned, work like the three main classes found in a typical RPG: Knight, Mage, and Thief. Knight was a physically-oriented class; Mage was magically oriented; and Thief was Speedy. The 'Knight' corresponded with the stats Attack and Defense; the 'Mage' with Special Attack and Special Defense; and the 'Thief' with Speed, sometimes having some skills from either 'Knight' or 'Mage' to back them up.

If Sceptile was put in an RPG, she would be classified as a 'Thief' and 'Knight' with a little bit of 'Mage' due to her Special Defense. She boasted 252 Attack, 252 Speed, and 4HP at Level 85, enabling her to steamroll herself in battles against those Pokemon classified as 'Mages'.

Now, back to Sceptile, she gulped as she struck down a Seaking with her signature move Leaf Blade. Hibari immediately jotted down notes, his mind somehow enjoying Episode 11 of _Sceptile Vs Wild_.

"So Seaking, like its pre-evolution, only have 35% encounter rate…" Finishing the last Pokemon he has to do research on, Hibari dropped the Notepad on the dewy grass with a soft thud, stretching up a bit from hunching on the grassy field for almost the entire day. With a sigh of content, he lay down on the cool grass and was gladly welcomed by Hypnos' tempting embrace under the fading remains of the setting sun's sky. Sceptile lay down beside her Trainer, curling herself for warmth.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure emerged from the cavern residing in the middle of the lake, its eyes piqued with curiosity as it watched the duo sleep peacefully.

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Lake Valor_

_23:02:10_

_"Kyuuun…"_

Finally awake from his deep slumber and rejuvenating his aching joints and head, Hibari groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes in a lazy manner. Sceptile too had woken, yawning and stretching herself.

It had taken a long period of time for Hibari's brain to register what he thought he heard.

His head immediately snapped towards the nearby cavern in the middle of the lake, his mind already racing with several speculations.

_'I did not hear a cry like that in all eleven days... Wait, it must be-'_

The Pokemon of Willpower: Azelf. Azelf was one of three Pokemon representing Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower, said to have been conceived into the world by the Pokemon that even created three Pokemon known as the Creation Trio, superior Pokemon regarded as deities by people long ago. The cavern it resided was considered 'sacred'.

According to several accounts of the legend he read up in Canalave Library, Azelf has the ability to make its spirit leave its body without dying and come back at will. It also had the power to possess a human and control their will. If Azelf was harmed in any way, the consequence would be the loss of all of a human's willpower, rendering them immobile for eternity.

Such Pokemon of legend piqued Hibari's interest to no end, but why did it decide to appear before him? Did it sense his unwavering decision to defeat the Trainer that had defeated him in the past?

That made the Pokemon more interesting to him. If he managed to catch or defeat Azelf, a being related to one of Sinnoh's grandest legends, then he was more than ready to defeat the Trainer that defeated him before.

When he saw the time on his Pokedex, Hibari's eyes widened a bit in shock. With a sigh, he called back the curious Sceptile and deposited her Pokeball, his Notepad and his Pokedex into his school bag that finally proved useful. He stood up, patting off blades of grass from his trousers.

* * *

_04/03/10_

_Pokemon Lab, Sandgem Town_

_23:57:16_

Instead of using his newly evolved Staraptor to fly him back to Sandgem, Hibari instead walked in a fast pace, savoring the dark yet peaceful night, enjoying the gradual decrease of crowds in Veilstone, Hearthome, Oreburgh, and Jubilife Cities as they scuffled back to their homes.

Three minutes before midnight, he had finally arrived at his destination. Calmly, he walked towards the door, unlocking it and letting a tiny crack of light shine through the lab's porcelain floor. He waited a few seconds before fully opening the door, taking his research data out of his bag.

This time around, he knew that he was not greeted by Rowan nor Daniel or any other worker. Instead, he was met with absolute silence, a dark and deserted lab. Being Kyoya Hibari means that he was unfazed even when creepy vibes were being emitted from the various complicated machinery and the looming darkness.

His footsteps echoed throughout the whole facility as he walked inside. Somehow, the tense environment made his mind alert to anything, whether it be herbivorous thieves or cowardly assassins. With careful steps, his eyes dart quickly from right to left, his hand clamping the research data tighter.

Walking to Rowan's desk, he looked warily in all directions before slowly, ever so slowly, placing the Notepad on the table. When the paper made a light contact with the wood…

_**CRASH!**_

Snagging the research data from the desk and hastily depositing it in his bag, Hibari drew out his tonfas and assumed a fighting stance. The bag dropped on the floor with a soft thud.

Faint sounds of footsteps on broken glass reverberated across the entire building. They were slow, _oh so slow_. Hibari felt that his patience was being tested by the intruder.

Walking silently towards the footsteps' source, Hibari drew the blade residing in one end of his tonfa, a devil's smirk slowly crawling to his face. Whoever this is, he would eliminate this herbivore as efficiently as possible, honor be damned. He would show the poor soul the wrath of Kyoya Hibari, head of the feared Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. He did not earn the title 'Demon Prefect of Namimori' for nothing.

Hiding behind a nearby bookshelf, Hibari glanced over his shoulder, getting a better view on his soon-to-be prey. His smirk grew even wider; he would finally be able to take out his bitter feelings on the new Type on this herbivore. He also missed the bliss called 'victory' and the color of his enemies' blood.

'_Hn, it looks like Sinnoh's so-called deities finally heeded my desire for battle, even if a short one. Probably that herbivore's weak, the sounds of crushing bones and screams of pain and agony will be music to my ears then_.'

He shifted himself in a position that would allow him to jump on the intruder's back to start the battle. Hibari will give him extra credit for dodging.

His ambush finally began when he put energy on his legs for him to lunge forward in a quick motion.

Kyoya Hibari, however, made a slight error on his judgement.

Not slight, but a _grave_ error.

The figure blocked his attack with his spear in the nick of time and managed to smack away Hibari's blade from his throat.

Hibari was thrown backwards from the impact but managed to get back at his feet, landing gracefully and skidding himself a few meters. As he retracted the blade, Hibari cocked an eyebrow in amusement; the smirk that faded in a moment returned back.

"Wao, an interesting herbivore. Looks like they indeed listened to me."

The intruder did not allow any more words to be said further as he sped forward at Hibari, his spear aimed with its thirst for blood. With ease, Hibari deflected the polearm and sent it to the floor, making the porcelain tiles shatter into thousands of debris.

This did not stop the spearman, as the tip of his spear traced a line made of more broken tiles as it glided and moved to strike at one of the most vital body parts of someone who relied on speed: the legs.

Hibari immediately saw this and performed a very narrow dodge, leaping up to the side. By performing such an act, he crashed against a nearby bookshelf due to the lab's cramped space, sending some articles down on the ground.

Before he can even deliver another blow, the spearman charged again, sending a flurry of piercing attacks on both sides in a fast motion. Hibari responded to these by deflecting all blows with his tonfas. Some of the blows further damaged the shelf behind him, sending down another set of books .

Having enough of the continuous exchange between metal and metal, Hibari ducked as another blow was directed at him. He then performed a spinning low sweep, hoping to put his enemy off balance.

But he was wrong.

His opponent used his own spear as leverage to successfully dodge.

Hibari smirked, '_A good move. However...'_ He followed the low sweep with a spinning crescent kick, knocking the spear over and sending his opponent flying briefly before striking his opponent's stomach. The figure was sent a few meters back.

Upon landing, he rushed towards Hibari once again.

A clash between tonfa and spear ensued, both on equal terms and predicting the other's next move. As the exchange went on longer, the dance of weapons increased its pace, its blows becoming deadlier and deadlier.

The spear attempted to slash Hibari down diagonally, only to be met by a nonchalant sidestep to the left from the skylark. Realizing this, the spearman redirected his weapon to the side, with Hibari deflecting the attack with ease.

A large crash emulated across the room as the spear made contact with the floor once more. Using this opportunity, Hibari drew his tonfa's blade once more and targeted the other's back. Said other managed to defend himself just in time.

Both Hibari and the stranger struggled against each other for dominance before finally disengaging their position. Both of them leapt back, with the intruder taking a step back in order to hurl the spear at Hibari's head.

Internally, Hibari counted down the milliseconds before the spear arrived. He counted and waited. When the appropriate timing finally revealed itself, Hibari countered the attack swiftly.

But... Something was off.

The spear disintegrated into fine powder. That was highly unusual for a spear to do. Hibari widened his eyes as the dust disappeared into the night.

Suddenly, his opponent snuck up to him, about to impale him on his left waist. Hibari bashed the head, emitting a loud cracking noise of a broken skull upon contact. Shortly after, however, it disappeared in the same manner as the hurled spear.

The figure, presumed male, was nowhere in sight.

A light breeze passed through the broken window, emphasizing the bad gut feeling the skylark perceived. As it turned out, the figure finally reappeared behind him, still aiming for his lower body.

Hibari shifted and warded off the spear from one end, but all of it was proven to be futile.

The skylark drew in a sharp breath as he felt something sharp pierce his left waist, his blood broken free from the cage of skin. In a matter of seconds, blood heavily stained a fair amount of his school uniform.

His anger already reached the Danger Zone, Hibari resorted on delivering a tornado kick on the male's abdomen while utilizing his right leg. When his opponent was successfully caught off-guard, the source of his pain still his lower abdomen, he followed it with a double crescent kick.

The figure was set flying into one of the bookshelves, crashing the already wrecked space further. Before he could move further, Hibari dashed towards him, his blade already drawn. Surely, this herbivore, even though interesting, still has to pay for the suspicion that surfaced upon the last three events. Arm readying itself, Hibari's smirk grew even wider; he cannot wait to hear those screams of pain he wanted to hear after a long time.

Before he could manage to at least scratch the other's skull, the male disappeared, only to be replaced by a mannequin of a Hypno. The end result was that the plastic Pokemon's skull got sliced off like knife cutting through butter; Hibari's attack finally halted by the splintery remains of what was once a bookshelf.

Catching his breath and straightening himself, he already made some theories on the enemy he saw. But first, he must attend to his bleeding waist and his sore back.

Hibari checked his wound, finding a jagged blade protruding rather awkwardly. In a quick motion, he pulled out the blade, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. Inspecting the blade carefully under the dim atmosphere, he barely could make things out-

Wait, is this a _box cutter_? He had been _impaled_ by a _freaking box cutter_?! A weapon that _almost harmed_ his intestines?! But then again, under the use of skilled and improvised fighters, a simple everyday object such as a pair of scissors can turn into a lethal weapon.

Hibari knew he needed to find the first aid kit right now, otherwise his blood- although slowly and steadily under a fair amount- will drain out and he will experience anemia. Weakly standing up due to the injury his back sustained from his crashing into a bookshelf, the skylark's legs wobbled and struggled against gravity, almost giving in if it were not for its owner's massive ego.

His gaze drifted off to the bag he left on the floor, now held by Sceptile. Before Hibari engaged into battle, he dropped the half-open bag, where Sceptile's Pokeball incidentally resided near the top. Upon contact with the floor, Sceptile's Pokeball rolled out, allowing her to be called out and protect the data from any other enemy backup.

Ignoring the stinging and burning sensations on his body, Hibari rummaged every drawer, cabinet, and bookshelf, failing to acquire the kit as soon as possible. He's losing too much blood from such a small wound from a simple box cutter, it's starting to make him pathetic.

* * *

_04/04/10_

_Pokemon Lab, Sandgem Town_

_00:38:59_

Staggering to and fro from drawer to drawer, Hibari's vision was starting to blur. He seriously needed the kit right now, but Rowan kept misplacing it due to the amount of injuries that happened in the lab everyday- it is literally somewhere in the vicinity.

He gazed at the floor, now stained by his own blood. He would have used Sceptile's assistance but, due to his pride, refused to do so. He eavesdropped adults back at Namimori who commented that his massive pride will cause his death, and they may be right.

'_No!_' he banged his fist on a wall in anger and frustration, '_I will not die! Not yet..._'

He dragged his feet, his back being repeatedly stabbed by pain through every movement. His eyes focused on a door that led to the back of the lab. He could have been by the door right now if it weren't for his sore back and bleeding waist. The consequences of having his ego take over him was that he will not experience pain during battle but pain in the aftermath, such as what he heard from the Infant when he fought against Mukuro even if his consciousness long faded.

Weakly reaching for the doorknob and turning its handle, he was surprised at the fact that the door was opened by someone… a black-haired girl who appeared to be at the same age as Lucas, who wore a midnight blue smocked shirt adorned with a ribbon and a cerulean mini-skirt. Her petite hand resting at the doorknob began to tremble slightly, her deep sapphire blue eyes staring directly into his startled steel grey ones. Her cheeks darkened a little as her mouth struggled to say something.

"H-Hello…" she stuttered as she tried to keep on a forced smile.

* * *

**A/N #2:** If you noticed, I became more open to the new game mechanics than before... Since in the initial story, I only used movesets strictly from Gen IV. Pokemon-amie and Super Training might even appear in the story.

The story is still strictly derived from the games... None of the anime stuff. I'm planning on immersing myself in competitive battling for the sake of the story, but there's just too many to memorize and know it's kind of hard to make out how to do it. Also, I'm still not sure about everyone's Pokemon teams' compatibility.

Also, I think the fighting scene is sloppy. I kinda did it from another IRL friend's suggestion of speedy characters tending to use their legs. I need to research more on the tonfa martial arts (and other fighting styles for the other Guardians in the future). Also research on Hibari's unarmed martial art if his tonfa was ever taken away. If you have any suggestions on what unarmed art he should learn, please tell me.

About Hibari's relationship with Dawn, I think it would be better if they just are in a platonic relationship. It would be truer to Hibari's actual canonical personality than him falling in love with her. Or probably my friend's (the one who helped me with the chapter's plot) suggestion of them falling in love or at least trusting each other after several hardships and challenges. You can leave a suggestion of whether or not he falls in love or just stay as friends.

Also, can you give me hints for Dawn's personality that is pretty much tolerable to Hibari and yet makes her his foil. I already set up Hibari as cynical and Dawn as idealistic. Although I don't want her to be 'another Tsuna'.

Next chapter will be another set of info dumps from another's perspective. Don't forget to leave out a review- those are appreciated. Flames are not, however.

**A/N #2 End**


End file.
